


A Moment

by tofupanda



Series: Of Vices and Humdrums [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofupanda/pseuds/tofupanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She reflects on a moment so many nights ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

"Wands out, Granger!" he yelled across the room, his hands shook as every second ticked by. The wind howled outside the room but neither paid attention. All that was heard was his heavy breathing as he struggled to stay composed.

"Don't do this, Draco," the only hint of her true feelings was the hitch of her voice when she said his name, "Don't make me do this."

Her whispered words were like a slap to his face, blowing harshly into his guts and gnawing at his chest.

"Dammit, Granger. Fight me!"

Her grip on her wand tightened but when she looked into his desperate eyes, she almost faltered.

The next few seconds were a blur. The clash of red and green light filled the room and she felt like she was moving in slow motion. The last thing she remembered was red. Just red.

Years later, she would sometimes return to night and wondered if she did the right thing. As her little Rose ran up and gave her a flower that her husband picked for her, the thought soon laid forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 182


End file.
